Bride (The Conjuring Universe)
The Bride is an antagonist in the The Conjuring franchise, first appearing in the 2019 film Annabelle Comes Home. She is a violent ghostly spirit who possesses a wedding dress and uses it to control brides into killing their grooms. She was portrayed by Natalia Safran. History Past The Bride was first investigated by demonologists Ed and Lorraine Warren after a series of deaths involving grooms st their weddings. According to their case file, the Bride was a ghost that possessed an elegant wedding dress. After being purchased and worn by brides-to-be, the Bride possessed the human bodies and used them to kill their grooms with knives. After the event, the dress would mysteriously be clean of blood, returning to its untarnished white color for its next victim. Seven grooms were lost before the Warrens intervened, obtaining custody of the dress, blessing it, and keeping it locked in their occult museum at their house. ''Annabelle Comes Home'' Many years later, the Warren's daughter Judy is at home being babysat by a girl named Mary Ellen and her friend, Daniela Rios. Daniela Rios had just suffered the loss of her father, and waited until the other girls were absent to sneak into the occult museum and try to find a tool to contact her late father. While inside, she touches several haunted and cursed items, including the coins taken from the corpses. She unlocks and opens the case of Annabelle the Doll, but forgets to lock it back up when she leaves. With the demon now set loose, it draws energy and brings the Bride and other spirits to its aid. Judy sees the Bride out of the corner of her eye and investigates, only to find the Bride with Annabelle the Doll. The Bride attacks Judy with a knife, but Judy is able to send her away by holding up a crucifix. The girls find the Warren's case files, and read up on the Bride and her case. As the girls are assaulted by the spirits, the Bride catches Daniela alone and creates an illusion of stabbing her, causing Daniela to fall down and expose herself. Once vulnerable, the Bride attacks and possesses her, forcing her to wear the dress. Judy and Mary Ellen realize they must find and lock the doll back up to stop the spirits, and manage to get past The Ferryman and obtain the doll. However, Mary Ellen is attacked by the possessed Daniela, who tries to kill her with a knife. Judy turns on a video of her father exorcising a spirit, forcing the Bride out of Daniela's body. Judy tries to get Annabelle back to her case, but is attacked by the demon, who begins to steal her soul. Judy fights back with a crucifix and manages to get the doll back in the case, but is unable to close it as the Bride, Ferryman, Samurai, and Annabelle demon close in. Suddenly, a freed Daniela rushes in and helps close the case, sealing away the demon and cutting the power from the other monsters. Gallery The-bride-annabelle-comes-home.png Brideconjuring2.jpg Annabelle-Bride-light.jpg|The possessed wedding dress in the Warren's occult museum. ACH.jpg|The Bride on the poster for Annabelle Comes Home. Navigation Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Undead Category:Noncorporeal Category:Satanism Category:Stalkers Category:Torturer Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Fictionalized Category:Nameless Category:Mute Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Enigmatic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:Psychics Category:Evil from the Past Category:Karma Houdini Category:Magic Category:Malefactors Category:Paranormal Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Conjuring Villains